1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a modular power adaptor (or modular adaptor) for an electronic device.
2. Background
Electronic devices, such as laptop computers, are becoming thinner. Users may desire to plug more and more different types of external devices into the electronic devices. For example, a user may desire to plug any one of an input/output (I/O) device, a connector, a memory card, a peripheral device, and/or etc. into the electronic device. Thus, a user may need a plurality of different adaptors in order to plug in a plurality of different devices.